


"I trusted you. I see now that was a mistake."

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, RIP IN PEACE, death and angst, this is so tiny omg im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this prompt from baralynthelady: "I trusted you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I trusted you. I see now that was a mistake."

“I trusted you. I see now that was a mistake.”

There’s no response from Boba. Vader hadn’t expected one- it’s hard to hold a conversation when your windpipe is crushed. He walks over to the expired bounty hunter, lifting him into the air. Boba’s head lolls back as the corpse hangs suspended, and Vader finds himself unnerved by the sight. It seemed especially unnatural for the Mandalorian. Boba had always seemed much less breakable than others.

He gives orders for the body to be sent to Geonosis and buried. It’s rare that a corpse isn’t simply dumped into a trash compactor but no one questions his command. He has more pressing matters than burying a traitor, it would be a shame if they did.

As he retires for the night Vader finds himself wondering what could’ve been if things had gone differently. Would he have been happy? Would Boba have even reciprocated any feelings the Sith Lord might’ve had? Vader purges those thoughts from his mind as soon as they form. It’s unbecoming for someone such as himself to contemplate being elsewhere.

He is useful where he is, and Boba Fett is out of the picture. He should never have made such a mistake to begin with. He should never have allowed any trust to form. After all, who’s ever heard of a weapon with friends?


End file.
